The field of the disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a method and system for shielding gas turbine engine components from the effects of heat.
At least some known gas turbine engines attempt to extend component life and/or improve performance characteristics of the gas turbine engine by sealing certain areas in the gas turbine engine from other areas. For example, some areas of the gas turbine engine contain heat generating components and adjacent areas may contain heat sensitive components. The life of the heat sensitive components may be extended if the components were shielded from the heat generated by the heat generating components. Similarly, some areas of the gas turbine engine receive a fluid for lubrication or cooling of components therein. Other components may be sensitive to the lubrication and/or cooling fluid. Additionally, such fluid is likely to be scavenged and reused after an amount of conditioning. Separating such components or containing the fluid to facilitate scavenging is sometimes accomplished using seals and/or shields. Such shields are typically formed of metal pressed into a desired shape and paired with another pressed metal component to form the desired characteristics. Such shields may require the use of dampers to compensate for the relative lack of stiffness in the pressed metal construction. Such construction increase a part count and complexity of the forming the shields. The additional part count also increases a weight of the shield.